


Uncomfortable...?

by aoimotion



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: “Hopps, are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my italian readers: this is not a translation of something I already wrote in Italian, it's a brand-new story -- and I don't know if I'll publish the italian version too.
> 
> THANK YOU DEARS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU!  
> I really do.

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hopps, are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Francine’s voice made it clear that the elephant was doing his best not to laugh. Beside him, on the other hand, Wolford gave free rein to his amusement while Fangmeyer was about to pull out his cell phone from the pocket – “Can I take a picture? Can I show it to the chief?” – with a stupid grin on his face.

Judy quietly shrugged. “If you want…”

“I was serious, though” Francine insisted, waving his trunk towards her. “Are you really okay, Judy? Doesn’t your ear, like… hurt?”

She thought about it: did her ear hurt? Undoubtedly, it did. ‘ _Yet…_ ’

Just then, Nick snorted, displeased, and tried to move a bit in order to fix his position. In doing so, the bottom of his jaw rubbed against Judy’s left ear and the weight she felt upon her skull seemed to increase further.

‘ _Yet, I still can’t say I’m completely uncomfortable._ ’

The bunny froze for a second, puzzled by her own thoughts… but soon enough, that genuine astonishment turned into calm, kind acceptance.

“Wilde is inherently annoying” she said, giving him a look of fake reproach – Nick didn’t see it and Judy knew that. “Making my life uncomfortable is his specialty. I’m used to it by now.” ‘ _And there is no more help for it_ ’ _,_  but she decided to keep the last part just for herself.

After all, the only one who’d have been interested in listening to that final line was too busy snoring over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by: Rem289 (http://rem289.tumblr.com/)


End file.
